dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid metal slime
II}} The liquid metal slime (Known as Stray Metal in Japan) is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest series. Characteristics The liquid metal slime, like most metal slimes, seems an easy target with its low HP count, but it possesses a very high evade rate, is immune to most magic, and is extremely prone to flight. Like the regular metal slime, it may attack using spells such as Sizz and Bang. Defeating one of these can yield large amounts of experience, but very little gold. Main game appearances Dragon Quest II Mad cap |abilities = Normal attack Flees |spells = Sizz |note = |location = Eastern Slewse area Tower of the Moon Sea Cave Cave to Rendarak Hall of Hargon }} Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal }} Vicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Monsters |hp = 1 |experience = 10000 |gold = ???}} Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Caravan Heart Joker Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light The Last Hope Rocket Slime Monster Battle Road Monster Battle Road II Legends Monster Battle Road Victory The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' Trivia In Dragon Quest VIII there is an infamous liquid metal slime. This liquid metal slime is named "Metal Babble" in the wild and "Metabble" when captured as tributes to the old names for the slime. This form of tribute is similar to that of Metally the Metal Slime. Other languages Related monsters *Bubble slime *King bubble slime *Metal slime *Slick slime de:Flüssigmetallschleim (Dragon Quest VIII) es:Burbujilimo Metálico Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II Legends monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Mountains monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters